El Interès o Los Sentimientos
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Que vale mas, el dinero o el amor...-Yo...no se- respondio a la propuesta de Itachi... -Dijiste que no te interesaba- exclamo tacitura...- lo que me ofreciste no me interesa-..pero esto- señalo sus labios- si- alego mientras se inclinaba."AU SasuSaku"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto es otro AU SasuSaku, espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen unos reviews, de antemano mil gracias por leer.**

_Pensamientos -------------->Cursiva_

Texto ------------------> Letra Normal

_**"El Interès o Los Sentimientos"  
**_

_**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

- _Pues habrían muchas palabras para poder describirme-_hace una pausa_- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, no soy una belleza espectacular ni la típica cenicienta del cuento pero a decir verdad tengo mis….bueno… cosas me tendría que valer de algo el singular color de cabello que traigo de un rosa claro muy extraño hoy en día y sin mencionar lo verdes que son mis ojos, aunque sea de estatura media y una piel tan blanca como la suave nieve, aun así me siento satisfecha, tengo todo lo que podría desear aunque antes no pensara lo mismo-_pensamiento que la acompaña mientras se cola en aquel lugar_- tengo 19 años de edad y soy la novia del multimillonario heredero Uchiha Itachi del que estoy completamente enamorada_- se regaña mentalmente-_ bueno no es mi novio-_ rectifica_- ni tampoco estoy enamorada vale- _hace una pausa_- pero me parece muy atractivo y su recién heredada fortuna lo hace aun mas interesante- _se rie_- interesada nahhh- _lo piensa_- bueno un poco pero mas bien diría que conveniente no, lo he buscado desde que recuerdo, me gustaba mucho cuando aun compartíamos escuela-_se queda pensativa_- si aunque nadie lo crea fuimos a la misma escuela, claro que yo pude ir a semejante lugar ya que con mucho esfuerzo me gane una beca, evidentemente no tenemos la misma clase social pero eso es lo de menos aunque sea un punto en mi contra y también esta claro que yo iba aun secundaria cuando el estaba por terminar el bachillerato, es mucho mayor que yo, es otro en contra- _hace una pausa de nuevo_- y ni que decir que también esta mi manía contra los hombres pero bueno eso no importa, lo único que por ahorita debe estar en mi mente es : "Que voy a Casarme con Uchiha Itachi a como de lugar y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino haciéndome dudar de mi decisión" el amor no existe así que no hay nada mas porque temer- _se abre paso entre la gente.

En aquel lugar se estaba celebrando el Vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños del hijo mayor de la adinerada familia Uchiha, al cual había asistido mucha gente importante y pues habían unos cuantos colados por allí como era el caso de nuestra protagonista pelirosa.

Bueno ella no estaba segura de saber mucho acerca de la familia, apenas y conocía al primogénito varón de aquella familia, motivo, el mencionado antes, lo conoció en la escuela- pausa- vale no lo ha conocido por decirlo así ya que nunca le ha hablado, ni se le ha acercado, mas bien lo miraba de lejos mientras el chico mas guapo, rico y popular de la escuela estaba rodeado de miles de bellas jóvenes de su mismo estatus y a ella siempre la ignoraron pero luego se burlaron de ella por su origen pero no podía hacer nada, así que en venganza se había jurado a si misma que se casaría con el chico mas atractivo y millonario que encontrara y lo había encontrado pero no solo lo hacia por su conveniencia había otra cosa mas que albergaba en su corazón de su pasado una supuesta venganza xD, inmadura nahh! nada que ver mas bien un poco rencorosa y desubicada xD.

Su padre Jiraiya Haruno había llegado a trabajar a una de las fabricas de la famosa línea de sucursales con las que contaba aquella familia, pero para los Uchiha había sido algo banal en lo que se laboraba allí y se habían desecho de aquellas empresas, lo que causo que muchos de los empleados se quedaran sin trabajo entre ellos su padre, el cual debido a su vejez y alcoholismo no pudo laborar en mucho tiempo y cuando su beca en aquella escuela concluyo, tuvo que abandonar los estudios y trabajar para poder aportar algo a la casa.

Su madre le había regañado diciéndole que no dejara de lado su futuro, pero Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa, su madre Tsunade siempre había sido un poco enfermiza y necesitaba de medicamentos muy constantemente y su padre no podía ayudar mucho, así que alguien debía hacer algo.

Y allí se encontraba ahora en la primera mansión de la familia la cual se caracterizaba por ser la mas grande y lujosa de todas sus casas, Sakura aun se preguntaba como diablos había entrado en aquel lugar sin ser detenida por algún seguridad, definitivamente cuando se casara con Itachi le pediría que organizaran mejor a los encargados de la seguridad de la familia, todo eso había sido tan fácil que ni siquiera había tenido que mentir diciendo que era una conocida del guapo moreno del que estaba interesada.

Entre el tumulto de gente que se encontraba reunida en el extenso y famoso jardín de la casa, Sakura buscaba decididamente al pelinegro de coleta, debía conocerlo y hablarle a como diera lugar.

Los meseros llevaban bandejas con copas llenas de champán exclusivos, uno de ellos al percatarse que la joven dama de cabellos rosa no tenia bebida se acerco y le extendió una copa a lo que ella solo asintió un poco desconcertada, ya que ella no bebía no se permitía tomar de aquello ya que el licor fue uno de los motivos por el que ahora estuviera completamente sola.

Sakura miro la copa con lastima pensando en todo el malgasto de dinero que era comprar aquel liquido, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de una presencia rubia que se planto a su lado hasta que este le hablo.

- Estas de colada en la fiesta cierto- dijo esa persona.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar- como?- respondió sorprendida, mirando al joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

- Lo digo porque tu no pareces conocida de toda esta gente- alego el muchacho

Aquello la alarmo- tanto…tanto se me nota- pidió ella con algo de nerviosismo.

- Un poco, pero no te apures, no pasa nada, seguro que ni cuenta se dan-manifestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa y agrego- soy Uzumaki Naruto- le extendió la mano.

- Haruno Sakura- expreso dándole la mano también- disculpa es que no conozco a nadie.

- Pues estamos en las mismas- dijo un poco interesado el rubio mirando algo seductoramente a la chica.

Sakura lo noto y no le gusto para nada, ese chico era algo extraño, debía admitir que estaba lindo pero no estaba en sus planes otro que no fuera su objetivo, además el chico que tenia enfrente no se veía tan adinerado y también estaba el hecho de que no le gustaban rubios ya que los prefería morenos, así que tenia que deshacerse de el definitivamente.

- Bien- le sonrió la pelirosa- Naruto, te puedo llamar así no- el Uzumaki asintió- me traes otra bebida por favor- pidió la chica de ojos verdes.

- Claro Sakura-chan- dijo antes de darse la vuelta ella solo alzo una ceja, mientras se marchaba por un camino contrario al que el rubio había tomado, entrando a la casa.

Mientras Sakura se interno en un pasillo de aquella espectacular mansión, admiraba los retratos y pinturas que adornaban las paredes del recinto, las reliquias familiares, los rostros de cada uno de los integrantes de generación en generación de aquella familia.

_- Rayos_- se quejo la pelirosa- _si hubiese sido menos tonta hubiese tomado aquel trabajo_- dijo recordando un evento especial unos días antes- _pero no podía no es mi intención meterme en líos de familia_- suspirando- _si el editor de ese periódico hubiese pedido un reportaje de la fiesta, en vez de pedirme conseguir un chisme de la familia, aun tendría trabajo_- siguió caminado mientras se dejaba envolver en su mente.

Pero de pronto escucho unas risas aunque no lo tomo en cuenta hasta que choco con alguien que la había empujado hacia atrás, pensaba que iba a caer pero ese alguien la había tomado entre sus brazos antes de que cayera aunque eso no evito que ella cerrara los ojos por el susto mientras sentía como algo frió mojaba su vestido, dios como agradecía que fuera negro así no se notaria ninguna mancha.

- Hmp!- fue todo lo que oyó.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unos color azabache que la miraban extrañado y con un poco de molestia también, se reincorporo y se aparto de sus brazos mientras hacia una reverencia- Yo! lo siento- y estaba por retirarse pero su voz la detuvo.

- Eres molesta- expreso el joven.

Ella se detuvo- Perdón- pregunto la chica.

- Hiciste que mi bebida manchara mi traje- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Pues déjeme decirle que no solo fue culpa mía- recalco la chica.

- Lo se- respondió el.

Ella estaba molesta pero al verlo admitir eso sintió algo raro volvió la vista hacia el para verlo fijamente y de pronto sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a semejante espécimen masculino que tenia enfrente- _Guapo, cabello algo alborotado y ojos de un negro tan profundo que nunca había visto, vos de ensueño, serio pero con pinta tan sexy,-Rayos-_ se dijo a si misma, mirándole embobada era justo el tipo de chicos que le gustaban pero un momento ella estaba peleada con los hombres, todos eran igual de cerdos así que no debía pensar en eso - _pero es que esta tan……ejem Sakura recuerda el objetivo-_ se recordó.

El chico solo la veía de arriba abajo, a ella no le gusto que hiciera eso y mas aun si fruncía el seño cada vez mas mientras la observaba descaradamente, se iba a largar de allí cuando el sin interés pregunto- como te llamas-

Ella lo miro desinteresadamente- Sakura-

- Sakura- repitió el joven mirándole de una forma que la pelirosa capto que le estaba insinuando que tanto su nombre como ella le parecían bonitos, pero no lo tomo en cuenta- Soy Sasuke Uchiha- manifestó el joven presentándose.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, entonces se dio cuenta que ese era el tan famoso hermano pequeño de su futuro esposo, ella nunca lo había visto antes ya que cuando ella estudio en el colegio se corría el rumor que el Uchiha mas joven se había ido a estudiar de intercambio a otro país, así que nunca pensó que tendría tanta suerte al conocerlo aunque el pareciera molesto con su presencia.

- Ah Si! Mucho gusto- le sonrió la ojiverde.

- Hmp!- fue todo lo que salio de la boca de el.

-No hablas mucho por lo que veo- dijo la chica.

- No solo cuando es necesario- admitió el pelinegro, mientras empezaba a caminar y le mostró con la mano a ella para que le siguiera- te haz colado en la fiesta no!- dijo el chico después de un tiempo en el que caminaban en silencio.

La pelirosa se altero- _mierda_- se dijo a si misma- si te digo la verdad no me corres- expreso la chica mientras una sonrisa graciosa se formaba en su boca.

El moreno solo la miro y apretó el puño dentro del bolsillo que era donde llevaba metidas sus manos- Hmp! No- dijo

- Pues no conozco a nadie y vine de viaje- lo miro de reojo mientras seguían caminando- y pues quería conocer gente entonces me informaron de esta fiesta y decidí que este seria un buen lugar para hacerlo-expreso con su sonrisa aun en los labios.

- Hmp!- volvió a decir el pelinegro.

- Wao pero que vocabulario tan fluido- bromeo la chica, el la miro irónicamente pero no dijo nada- entonces no me hechas de tu casa enserio-pregunto ella de nuevo.

- No- manifestó el chico.

- Sasuke-kun, te puedo llamar así- dijo deteniendo la caminata y mirándolo fijamente.

El se detuvo igual y la vio a los ojos, ella se sonrojo imperceptiblemente por la intensidad de la mirada pero rápidamente desecho ese sentimiento, después de un rato el solo asintió y siguió caminando.

Sakura reacciono y se fue tras el- me enseñas a tu hermano- pidió la chica- y a tu familia si no te molesta- expreso después.

Sasuke volvió la vista y por un momento la pelirosa creyó ver un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos pero rápidamente se había puesto serio como lo había estado todo ese tiempo- hmp! – fue todo lo que dijo y le indico que lo siguiera.

Sasuke señalo a una rubia de ojos azules – Esa es Ino, mi prima política- dijo simplemente el chico con un poco de molestia.

Sakura la miro y sintió un poco de envidia ante la belleza y porte de la chica- _así que esa es la famosa ex – súper modelito-_ se dijo a si misma recordando que alguna vez había visto un reportaje hablando de su famosa boda y divorcio con el joven adinerado Sai. Siguió observándola, la chica rubia llevaba un vestido que a leguas se notaba que era de un diseñador famoso y de accesorios contaba con unas finas joyas que seguro serian de la mas fina calidad, sonrió como eran los ricos engreídos que se daban el lujo de gastar en banalidades y ella tendría que trabajar al menos una semana lavando ropa para poder terminar de pagar el alquiler del vestido que llevaba, bueno si es que tenia suerte.

- Y el tarado que esta a su lado es Sai- siguió agregando el moreno, eso la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- _así que aun esta tras de ella_- siguió pensando la pelirosa al darse cuenta que también eran ciertos los rumores de eso- _algunas personas tienen mucha suerte y todo para ser feliz pero al contrario de disfrutarlo lo desprecian sin ningún remordimiento_- era su pensamiento mientras veía como la rubia ignoraba las atenciones de su joven ex -marido aun enamorado.

Siguieron caminado y vieron a una pareja riendo- esos son Shikamaru y su esposa Temari- Sasuke le seguía enseñando sus conocidos a Sakura mientras ella asentía, hasta que llegaron al objetivo primordial Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras se acercaba donde un guapo moreno de coleta estaba rodeado de chicas, que al verlo a el corrieron hacia este, pero antes le logro decir a la pelirosa que ese era su hermano.

Cuando Sasuke se pudo sacar de encima a las chicas se encamino hacia su hermano con Sakura al lado y se la presento, el moreno de coleta miro de arriba abajo a la chica, sonrió y le beso la mano con cortesía.

- Sakura, que lindo nombre, como el de esas bellas flores- manifestó el chico.

- Mucho gusto Itachi-san- sonrió la chica, mientras el pelinegro menor solo la observaba.

- Es acaso tu novia Sasuke- pregunto Itachi a su hermano menor.

- Hmp! No- respondió este.

- Solo soy una conocida suya- mintió la pelirosa, Sasuke solo la observo un momento pero no dijo nada, lo que agradeció en el alma la chica de ojos verdes.

- Ah si- sonrió Itachi y le extendió la mano a la pelirosa para que lo siguiera y conversaran un poco mientras caminaban.

- Hasta luego Sasuke-kun- se despidió la chica de el joven regalándole una sonrisa y un guiño disimulado agradeciendo así el recién favor de no desmentir que era una conocida suya, mientras el moreno se quedaba allí viéndolos partir.

La rubia exuberante de coleta se acerco hacia su primo político- Sasuke- dijo con mucha elegancia, el pelinegro solo volvió la vista un poco molesto- quien es esa chica-pregunto la ojiazul, el moreno no contesto- no será una ex - amiguita tuya acaso- admitió ella un poco ansiosa quien sabe porque razón.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- concluyo el pelinegro marchándose inmediatamente de ese lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capi.-**

**Arigatou por leer, me regalan un review onegai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, siento si me he demorado demasiado pero es que últimamente me encuentro muy triste, la señora inspiración brilla por su ausencia mas la escuela me tienen mal T-T, pero aun así sigo adelante y tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews a: ****Roberta-Marizza2802****, Maria de Uchiha, ****kaoru-uchiha****, ALenis, ****domi-ni13****, ikamari, ****Belencita2390, ****hermione120, ****-Mauret-, ****Sussy-chan****, rossmery, hikaru-hyuuga, ****HaRuNo-SaMy****, ktita-aya****, Jesybert****, Saku, ****ruuty, ****Pandora84. Muchisimas gracias, no saben como me alegra el recibir sus rr.  
**

**Espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado y de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer el capitulo!**

**Texto-------------->**** negrita.**

_Pensamientos---->__ Cursiva._

"_**El Interés o Los Sentimientos"**_

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo--------oooooooo---------

_Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, estaba junto a mi futuro esposo caminado gratificantemente por aquel pintoresco jardin, era evidente que las muchas de sus admiradoras me miraban con rabia, pero ja! A quien le importa si al final podré pisotear a todas aquellas que se burlaron de mi, engreída para nada simplemente un poco sutil xD._

- **Y entonces de donde me decías que eres**- pregunto Itachi con interés.

- **De Kyoto**- mintió la pelirosa.

**- Ah! La ciudad que fue una vez capital de Japón- **medito-** supongo que será algo agradable vivir en un lugar lleno de una asombrosa colección de templos, palacios y jardines- **se detuvo y la miro**- me agradaría mucho que alguna vez me llevaras, espero que me lo prometas-**bromeo.

Sakura con una gotita en la frente O.OU- **este…..si**- estaba un poco nerviosa- _jo! Que no se me note que jamas en la vida he estado allí_- se regaño mentalmente-_cuando me case con el, evidentemente me perdonara por haberle mentido_-sonrió-_si es que alguna vez lo hace, pero porque me siento así, esa reacción de interés en el debería impórtame pero…..-_

- **Sabes me pareces muy bue……bonita**- dijo el Uchiha mirándola descaradamente.

- _Pero que sutil_- pensó Sakura- _mas aun con esa forma de enfermo sexual que me esta mirando, todos son iguales_- pero se vio interrumpida por una vocecita- _actúa Sakura, se linda y gentil por dios, no pienses así da igual como sea si te quedas con el_- sonrió fingiendo inocencia- **de verdad Itachi-san, eres tan amable**-

El moreno de coleta la tomo de la mano, encantado con las actitudes de la chica de ojos verdes, sin imaginar cualquier cosa distinta que pasara por la mente de la pelirosa.

- **Ven conmigo quiero mostrarte el jardin personal que era de mi madre**- mientras la llevaba aun de la mano, acercándola mucho a el.

- **Claro-** ella le sonrió e Itachi pensó que no había visto antes una sonrisa mas linda que la de ella, sin percatarse de unos ojos negros que los miraban sin interés aparente.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo--------oooooooo---------

- **Que tanto ves Dobe**- manifestó

- **Nada que te importe Usuratonkachi**- respondió un joven de tez blanca y cabellos negros.

- **Ya! Como no, por nada que no sea interesante el gran Bakasuke no estaría aquí como tarado mirando** – espeto el rubio.

- **Hmp!**- se iba a dar la vuelta cuando.

- **Pero….pero**- el Uchiha observo la actitud tan idiota que estaba expresando su mejor amigo desde la infancia al ver algo, solo alzo una ceja esperando, mientras el rubio parecía en shock-

- **Que te pasa**- atino a preguntar.

- **Es que….-** señalo a una pareja en particular, mas bien a una pelirosa en particular- **es…es SAKURA-CHAN**- termino diciendo un poco alto el chico de ojos azules.

-** Idiota**- negó con la cabeza el moreno pero…un momento miro a su amigo**- la conoces-**interrogo.

- **La conocí hace rato**- hizo una pausa- **pero…pero….-** no hallaba como decirlo.

- **Que te pasa…-** alego el pelinegro.

**- Es que ella…..-** las palabras no le salían de la boca.

- **El que ….que se metió en la fiesta….ya lo se Baka**- respondió este, el rubio solo lo miro medio petrificado.

- **Y no piensas hacer nada**- pregunto, el pelinegro en respuesta negó con la cabeza- **eso es raro**- medito- **pero…pero si tu hermano se entera, le ira muy mal-**

- **Será porque ella se lo busco….Hmp! no crees**-se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse le dijo- **pero miente muy bien, así que por el momento esta segura**- se retiro dejando al rubio desconcertado-

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo--------

- **Es muy hermoso**- expreso la pelirosa sonriente, mirando con admiración el hermoso vergel que tenia enfrente, ya no estaba fingiendo mas, de alguna manera aquel bello lugar le recordaba a su madre, a cuanto ella amaba las flores- **Itachi-san**- volvió la vista al joven- **de verdad muchas gracias por mostrarme esto tan lindo y aunque nos hayamos conocido hace un momento….yo**-hizo una pausa- **gracias**-sonrió sinceramente, cerrando los ojos inocentemente al hacerlo.

- _Bellísima_- pensó el moreno- _se parece tanto a_ …..-

- **Sucede algo Itachi-san**- pregunto la chica.

-**No**-expreso Itachi serio.

- **Vaya así que ya le enseñaste tu secreto, debe gustarte mucho**- declaro una rubia que recién llegaba, ambos volvieron la vista.

- **No hables de mas primita**- alego irónicamente el chico de cabellos negros- **vas a alejar de mi a la señorita**- expreso mirando a Sakura, quien sin saber porque se sintió un poco extraña.

La chica de ojos azules se acerco a ella- **Hola! Soy Ino Yamanaka**- se presento.

Sakura preparo una de sus sonrisas gentiles tratando de parecer natural – **Soy Sakura Haruno**- luego le miro con admiración- **debe ser una suerte ser tan bonita y elegante Yamanaka-san-**

La rubia la miro- **llámame Ino y no te creas, tu eres bonita también pero a cambio puedes escoger a quien tu quieras, mientras que yo-**

- _Eso me sonó mas a reclamo que ha cumplido, Ja! Como si no tuviera a sus pies a quien se le diera la gana y yo solo parezco una fulanita a su lado xD_- le sonrió- **tu crees- **ella le devolvió la sonrisa-_será que se esta burlando de mi, pero bueno me da igual, ultimadamente el único que me importa es Itachi_- la siguió observando y se percato que debían tener la misma edad y eso que la gente famosa se quita años para pretender ser mas joven, realmente aquella rubia exuberante parecía una princesa de cuento, nada parecido a ella, era elegante y tenia todo lo que una chica debería tener- _creo que la única semejanza que tenemos seria si es que …..la edad_- la verdad era que debería odiarla por ser tan hermosa y tener todo lo que ella no tenia, pero aun así por esa persona no sentía nada parecido a ello.

La chica la siguió observando de arriba abajo pero solo sonreía hasta que….- **Te la voy a robar un ratito, si primo**- le miro irónica la ojiazul y el solo le indico que estaba bien, prosiguió tomando del brazo a la chica de ojos verdes y se la llevo de allí- **de donde los conoces**-interrogo cuando estaban un poco lejos.

- **Soy conocida de Sasuke pero no conocía a nadie mas hasta hace un momento**– respondió Sakura.

- **Ah! Si**- le miro algo extrañamente, luego pareció meditar pero solo le regalo una sonrisa- **voy a presentarte a nuestros parientes para que no te sientas tan desconocida**-

- **Gracias**- sonrió igualmente- _parece que le caigo bien_- se dijo- _ten cuidado esa chica me parece……nada olvídalo_- le dijo una vocecita-

Ino le presento a su ex marido y a algunos conocidos, alegando que ella era conocida de la familia, todo estaba saliendo perfecto es lo que pensaba la pelirosa hasta que….

- **Sakura-chan**- se acerco un rubio escandaloso a las dos chicas que en ese momento reían de algo que seguramente el chico de cabellos negros y cortos quien les acompañaba les había comentado.

_- Mierda…….no…no que no meta la pata este por favor_-pensó con molestia pero en su cara solo había una sonrisa**- Naruto**-

- **Lo conoces, creí que no conocías a nadie querida**-pregunto la ojiazul, pero recordó algo- **pues claro como no lo vas a hacer si es el mejor amigo de Sasuke**- admitió la chica.

Por un momento la sonrisa que Sakura tenia en la cara se desvaneció y miro de soslayo al rubio pensando- _y luego me dijo que no conocía a nadie…el muy……ash-_ pero rápidamente la cara impasible y amable volvió mostrando solo lo que debía- **si**-afirmo

- **Eh! De que están hablando Dattebayo**- el chico de ojos azules les miraba extrañado sin entender nada, solo se rasco la cabeza.

- **Que no sabias que es conocida de Sasuke-kun**- intervino el pelinegro al lado de Ino, la cual solo observo seria a Naruto luego de lo que había dicho su ex.

- **Ah!-** medito el rubio- **pero que tiene que ver que sea el amigo de Sasuke Dattebayo**-pregunto.

La chica de ojos verdes le lanzo una mirada que si las miradas mataran el muy ….ejem chico rubio estaría 3 metros bajo tierra- _se acabo seguramente ese tarado va a decir algo que me arruine todo, evidentemente es lindo pero le falta mucho y por lo visto va a echarme de cabeza _- eso pasaba por su mente cuando.

- **A quien le preguntan, a un idiota que no se acuerda ni de lo que hizo en la mañana del mismo día Hmp!**- aparecía el moreno de cabellos cortos algo alborotados.

Sakura solo lo miro como si fuera su única tabla de salvación- **Sasuke-kun**-exclamo pero el solo la observaba con frialdad aparente.

- **Vaya Sasuke-kun, que bueno que nos acompañas**-dijo la rubia pero el no respondio.

- **Sakura, puedes venir un momento, quiero hablar contigo**-pidió el pelinegro de apellido Uchiha.

Todos lo presentes observaron al chico de ojos negros, extrañados por su actitud.

La joven pelirosa solo le siguió mientras se despedía de sus antes acompañantes, pero el moreno antes de alejarse mucho le envió una mirada al rubio que el entendió como "si abres la bocota estas muerto Usuratonkachi".

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

- **Gracias**- atino a admitir la pelirosa cuando estaban lejos de aquellos.

- **Hmp! No lo hize por ti si es lo que estas pensando**- recalco el.

- **Vaya al menos me consuela que estas ocupando mas de una palabra para responderme**- hizo una pausa- **además ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que hubieses hecho nada por mi, nadie lo hace al menos gratis**.

El moreno dejo de caminar un poco desconcertado por lo que le había confiado la chica "a que se estaría refiriendo" pensó, pero aun así no le tomo importancia, siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos indiferente.

- **Querías algo**- interrogo la chica, el volvió la vista hacia ella alzando una ceja- **no me mires así, después de todo tu me sacaste de allí- **

- **Hmp! Solo no quería que se arruinara la reunión**- expuso.

- **Ah! Ya! Y por mi culpa se hubiera arruinado supongo**- alego ella.

- **No fui yo el que se metió en la fiesta de colada**-admitió el chico-**además el idiota te vio primero y sabe que no conoces a nadie, pudo delatarte-**

- **Ya y te preocupas por mi**- dijo con sorna-

- **No! simplemente no quiero que se haga un escándalo**- contesto.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras caminaban hasta que el Uchiha se detuvo- **porque mientes, que es lo que pretendes conseguir-**

- **Solo que me haya justificado fingiendo que te conozco no significa que este buscando algo, es solo que no quería que me corrieran**- menciono la pelirosa.

El moreno no contesto simplemente siguió caminando, otro incomodo silencio se dio, hasta que alguien los alcanzo.

- **Sasuke-baka, Sakura-chan**- llamo, los susodichos volvieron la vista para encontrarse con el rubio.

- **Que quieres**- pregunto el moreno.

**- Ino, me pidió que les avisara que la comida va a empezar y que les acompañara, Dattebayo**- argumento el ojiazul.

Pareciera ser que aquella mujer no quería que ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha estuviera a solas con ella por mucho tiempo, eso es lo que paso por la mente de la pelirosa, no podía ser una coincidencia, ya eran dos veces en que los interrumpian claramente cada vez con distinto hermano pero aun así, aunque a decir verdad con Sasuke no estaba hablando de nada interesante, pero si se preguntaba que era lo que este estaba pensado, no la había salvado nada mas porque si, debería estar tramando algo, además todos los hombres eran iguales, debía hablar con el después.

El rubio la saco de su ensoñamiento jalándola del brazo- **Sakura-chan apúrate**-

La pelirosa se soltó del agarre- **puedo ir sola****gracias**- lo miro molesta-**además me dijiste que no conocías a nadie**- recalco.

- **Tú no me dijiste que eras amiga del baka Dattebayo**- se rasco la cabeza.

_- Pero que idiota_- dijeron para si los otros dos_- aun no se había dado cuenta._

- **Pero me coqueteaste**- admitió la chica.

- **Yo**- se puso rojo como tomate- **etto…gomen…Sakura-chan**- respondió el.

- **El dobe siempre hace lo mismo**- alego el pelinegro, Naruto lo miro con ganas de matarlo y Sakura con una ceja alzada-

- **Cállate ya! Dattebayo**- pidió el rubio.

- **Ah! Ya! Si no que Usuratonkachi**- pico el moreno- **no quieres que Hinata se entere o que-**

El rubio se entristeció ante el comentario.

- **Quien es Hinata**- pregunto la ojiverde.

- **No es asunto tuyo**- expreso el ojiazul, sorprendiendo tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura con esa actitud cortante, dejándolos atrás.

- **Que pasa**- manifestó la chica.

- **Ya te lo dijo el no!-** respondió el moreno sin dejar de caminar.

_- Esta gente es tan extraña_- admitió la chica_- y pensar que quiero que sean mi familia- _pensó_- pero recuerda que tendremos mas beneficios que otra cosa, lo demás no nos importa- _se respondió

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

- **Sakura**- dijo animada la rubia al verla llegar a la mesa**- te tienes que sentar conmigo-** anuncio la chica.

- _Y a esta que le pasa_- pensaba la chica de ojos verdes- _ya te dije que hay que tener cuidado con ella- _le respondió su vocecita interior.

- **Pues te equivocas tanto primita**- apareció Itachi a su lado- **Sakura se sentara conmigo, verdad-** le sonrió.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver el tan extraño interés de su hermano por la chica, pero su cara no demostró nada, aun así apretó el puño dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

La pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa un poco hipnotizada, la verdad era que no sentía nada por el pelinegro de coleta pero tampoco era que fuera ciega o estupida, el le gustaba, además talvez con el pasar del tiempo si lograba su objetivo de casarse con el, aprendería a tenerle un poco de cariño, sin saber porque volvió la vista al lado contrario sintiéndose observada, y luego se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente un poco sorprerdidos, sintió algo extraño dentro de si, se quedo clavada en su mirada _– Sasuke-kun_- pensó y le pareció que por un segundo solo estaban el y ella y nadie mas existía.

El moreno de coleta se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía pero no dijo nada.

Quien rompió aquel espejismo de miradas fue el Uchiha menor que solo gruño- **hmp!**- y se dio la vuelta como si nada hubiese pasado, sentandose muy lejos de donde estaba su hermano mayor y la pelirosa.

- _Que mierda fue eso Sakura_- se regaño mentalmente- _no se_- se respondió- _ni se te ocurra- _se dijo_- que no sentiste eso, yo no podía dejar de verlo y…- _pero se interrumpió-_ que estas diciendo no seas idiota, los hombres son unos…..ash! mejor ni te lo recuerdo, solo piensa en quien ha heredado todo, el otro no nos sirve, déjate de idioteces y ni lo pienses ya!-_ con ese pensamiento se sentó al lado del pelinegro de coleta dándole todo su atención y su mejor sonrisa

La comida paso de lo mas normal todo hasta que la persona al otro lado de Sakura le hecho inten…accidentalmente el postre en su vestido, si no fuera porque se trataba de una mujer que la miraba con rencor la pelirosa hubiese jurado que todo había sido un accidente, seguramente era una de las admiradoras de su futuro marido.

La verdad es que con una mancha horrenda de suflé de queso en su ….bueno en el vestido alquilado que llevaba, mas que causarle vergüenza le causaba coraje, seguramente le tocaría que pagar la lavandería para que pudieran sacarle esa mancha, en otras palabras matarse de trabajo para poder pagar un lugar tan simple.

Tan metida en su pena estaba que no se percato de las miradas de los Uchiha y sus familiares mas cercanos quienes la miraban tratando de disculparse o hasta con lastima al ver la cara de angustia que seguramente traía, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

- **Sakura, dios mió, tu vestido, pobre de ti**-exclamo la rubia.

- _Como si no fuera suficiente la vergüenza esta chica haciendo el escándalo para que todo el mundo se entere_- pensó- **no te preocupes Ino, de todas formas creo que pronto debo irme**-sonrió- _no soporto esas miradas de lastima, me dan nauseas_-se dijo.

**-¡Oh, no! Vamos dentro. Si lo limpiamos enseguida, seguro que no se nota nada**- replico la Yamanaka.

**- Sakura ve con ella, disculpa los inconvenientes, por favor**- agrego el pelinegro de coleta.

Sakura se levanto de allí, sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en ella y su vestido manchado.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Ino llevo a Sakura dentro de la casa, a una habitación para los invitados en la segunda planta, una criada llego y ayudo a Sakura a sacarse el vestido mientras le entregaban una bata de baño para que la tuviera mientras ellas se encargaban de ver que hacían con la mancha.

- **Me disculpas un momento Sakura, enseguida vuelvo**- objeto la rubia.

- **Claro! Ve, siento estar causando tantas molestias**- se disculpo empezaba a sentir pena realmente.

- **No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya, solo tuviste la mala suerte de sentarte al lado de una de las chicas de Itachi**- formulo, antes de marcharse.

Sakura se quedo observando aquella gran habitación, cada detalle, cada pequeña cosa denotaba lo importante que era esa gente y cuanto les sobraba el dinero.

Suspiro y se acerco a la cama y como si se tratase de una chica pequeña, se dejo ir de espaldas brincando sobre esta donde se quedo mirando el techo no sabiendo si fue una suerte o no lo que le había sucedido.

- _Soy una idiota_- expreso cayendo en la realidad- _hasta ahora te das cuenta_- se contesto- _como he sido capaz, le he sonreído pero no he aprovechado como debía el estar al lado de Itachi-san, seguramente luego de esto, no tendré oportunidad alguna de volver hablarle y si Sasuke dice que nunca me había visto antes de la fiesta_- se lamentaba- _jo! Me va a salir algo bien_-pensó- _no seas tarada Sakura si le haz gustado a Itachi-san, es mas que obvio_-objeto- _si! le gusto igual que todas las chicas de la fiesta_- se respondió a si misma, cualquiera que supiera la lucha mental que tenia muy constantemente casi todo el tiempo le llamaría loca.

Se levanto de la cama, con ansiedad dando vueltas por toda la habitación, de repente se vio en el espejo y se sintió ridícula, cuando había dejado aquellos sueños atrás- **sueños**- se rió de si misma- **no existen**- termino antes de que los golpes en la puerta la sacaran de su mundo.

- **Señorita**- llamaban desde afuera.

- **Si**- pregunto Sakura al abrir la puerta.

- **Han mandado a lavar su vestido, no podíamos quitar la mancha de otra forma**- admitió la criada que momentos antes se había llevado su vestido.

- _Genial!_- se dijo la pelirosa poniendo cara de decepción, por instantes se sentía asfixiada en esa casa y el valor se le iba para lograr su cometido.

**- Sakura que sucede**- interrogo la rubia quien había vuelto en ese momento.

- **Mandaron a lavar mi vestido y no podré irme pronto**- admitió como en un trance.

-**Oh querida! No te preocupes por eso, te prestaría algo mió, pero lastimosamente no te quedaría-** le dijo, la rubia.

La ojiverde pudo notar un poco de burla en su voz, la estaría llamando gorda de alguna manera, la chica le caía bien a decir verdad pero a veces sentía un poco de hipocresía y burla en sus palabras.

- **Además Itachi me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo en este momento**- revelo la chica de ojos azules.

- **Ahora-** pregunto la chica y al ver como la rubia asentía- **pero con esto**- señalo la bata que llevaba puesta.

**- Te aseguro que a el no le importaría**- alego.

Seguía con ese tonito pensó Sakura, que querría decir con eso, que aunque anduviera tan solo con ese trozo de ropa, el chico Uchiha no le tomaría en cuenta, pero si era obvio que le atraía, o seria que aquella chica tanto lo conocía que pensaría que talvez ella era un nuevo juguete para el moreno de coleta.

Ella quería causarle buena impresión al pelinegro, pero por lo visto de verdad todo empezaba a salirle mal.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Itachi la estaba esperando en la sala, por lo que Sakura pudo observar al menos dentro de la casa ya no había nadie, seria que todos los demás estarían disfrutando en el jardín.

Nada mas entro en aquel cuarto, se dio cuenta que Sasuke también estaba allí al lado de su amigo Naruto.

Por cortesía al ver entrar a las señoritas, los tres se pusieron de pie y sin saber porque los tres fijaron su vista en la pelirosa, al verla con aquella bata de baño no pudieron resistir una mirada descarada.

La seguridad de la ojiverde había vuelto quien sabe porque razón al darse cuenta de la mirada, sonrió.

- **Es la última moda, en Paris**- bromeo.

Los tres la miraron, Itachi se acerco para quedar al frente de ella, la tomo de la mano y le dijo- **Sakura, siento que haya pasado todo esto**-

Parecía que de verdad le importaba, la pelirosa solo lo miro y coloco una mano sobre la de Itachi que aun mantenía la suya- **Yo lo siento mas, te he arruinado el cumpleaños con mi accidente-**

- **No digas eso, no ha sido culpa tuya**-admitió Itachi, Sakura sintió como las mejillas se le ponían de color rosa, sin saber porque volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro menor que le miraba serio e irónico como queriéndole expresar que podía darse cuenta de cuanto fingía ante su hermano.

- **Bueno para que ninguno de los dos siga disculpándose, porque no te quedas esta noche con nosotros**- expreso la rubia.

Sasuke alzo una ceja sorprendido, su prima no podía estar hablando en serio, seguramente…..pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Sabes Bakasuke, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ya**- se despido el rubio de su amigo.

- **Como quieras**- dijo sin inmutarse, el pelinegro menor.

- **Yo…no puedo quedarme**- expreso la pelirosa logrando la atención de los tres que quedaban con ella en la sala.

- **¿Por qué?-** pregunto la rubia

**- Es que…-** señalo la bata que traía.

- **Debes quedarte**- manifestó Itachi- **si no te atendrás a la ira de Ino y créeme que no es buen punto-** admitió.

La pelirosa sonrió, mientras Ino le daba un golpecito juguetón al moreno mayor, el pelinegro menor solo los observaba guardando la distancia.

la rubia volvió la vista hacia Sasuke sonriendo- **anda Sasuke-kun es tu amiga convéncela**- el solo la miro pero no expreso nada.

- _Siempre tan comunicativo_- se dijo la ojiverde- _pero aun así se ve tan….ejem Sakura ni se te ocurra tarada_- se recordó.

- **Sobre la ropa no te preocupes Sakura, voy a llamar a una boutique y seguro tendrán de tu talla**- le dijo

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos- _sigue con lo mismo_-

- **Bueno no puedo dejar la fiesta mucho tiempo, con su permiso me retiro**- manifestó el chico de coleta.

- **Yo voy a llamar a la boutique**- se despidió la rubia.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, no quería quedarse a solas con Sasuke, no quería que le volviera a preguntar nada sobre lo que pretendía con ellos, porque aunque el no dijera nada parecía ser que ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto y aun mas, sentia que talvez el empezaba a sospechar que era lo que ella realmente pretendia al haberse metido en aquella fiesta.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

**Fin del capitulo!**

**Me regalan un review!**

**Comentario: espero que el capitulo no les haya parecido muy aburrido, mil gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal como están espero que muy bien, luego de un retraso inminente traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, esperando sea de su agrado y de antemano agradeciendo el tiempo que se toman en leer mi historia.**

**Texto-------------- **** negrita.**

_Pensamientos---- __ Cursiva._

-----oooooooo --- Cambio de escena.

"_**El Interés o los Sentimientos"**_

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Los habían dejado solos y Sakura no podía sentirse mas nerviosa, rogaba mentalmente que el pelinegro no le dijera nada, temía de cualquier cosa que el pudiera decirle, pero no era solo ese sentimiento desconcertante que le que la hacia sentir así, si no mas bien la irremediable atracción que desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez sintió, su corazón latía deprisa pero la razón se negaba a aceptar que le gustaba se negaba así misma admitiendo que era por temor a sus palabras.

El moreno por su parte permanecía en silencio observando cada detalle de la persona que tenía enfrente, su mirada denotaba molestia e incomodidad, más aun cuando ninguno de los dos se decidía a romper aquella pesada situación.

La pelirosa le miro observándole atento como si quisiera grabar en su memoria sus facciones y se clavo en su mirada sin querer lo mismo que había sucedido antes en la mesa estaba viniendo de nuevo- _déjate de idioteces Sakura_- espeto una vos en su interior por lo que reacciono desechando cualquier sentimiento y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese caminar un metro el la detuvo sosteniéndole por un brazo, clara seña que no permitiría dejarla marchar.

-_ Pero que_- El rojo se planto en sus mejillas blancas al sentirlo tan cerca de ella mas aun cuando el al ver su reacción no hizo mas que halarla mas hacia el y dejarla arrinconada contra la pared de su costado.

-**Sasuke-kun**- salio de sus labios como en un trance, el miedo a lo que el pudiera decir o hacer se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Pero su vos cortante la saco del ensoñamiento- **que pretendes**- su vos había sonado furiosa y su mirada contenía una rabia que Sakura no había visto antes.

- **De que estas….. Hablando**- agrego con un poco de timidez y nerviosismo.

El moreno pasó una de sus manos por su cabello despeinándose denotando que solicitaba paciencia, una que estaba perdiendo a cada instante.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos y ella se sonrojo aun mas, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y el embrujo de antes los alcanzaba trasportándolos fuera de la realidad.

El rompió la magia separándose de ella mas calmado, coloco las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio la vuelta pero antes de comenzar a alejarse de ella admitió- **No soy ningún idiota e Itachi tampoco lo es, no esperes que no se de cuenta**-agrego mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

La chica de ojos verdes se quedo pasmada tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho, acababa de confirmar que Sasuke si sospechaba de sus intenciones y que lo que le había hecho saber no era para su conocimiento si no una clara amenaza, quería llorar eso era tan confuso el le hacia sentir tan vulnerable, tanto como la tonta que una vez había sido, a la que le habían arrebatado todo tan estupidamente que se prometió a si misma que no permitiría que nada la sacara de sus objetivos.

Suspiro y se arreglo la bata antes de salir ella también de la habitación y dirigirse a la de huéspedes que es donde la había dejado antes Ino.

Subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta de la mirada encolerizada que la veía subir cada escalón.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Mas tarde la rubia de ojos azules se coló en la habitación de la pelirosa llevando consigo un vestido blanco con pequeños detalles en rosa para la chica era tan hermoso que Sakura pensó que no había nada mejor que una gratificación como esa para la maraña de sensaciones confusas y desagradables que sentía.

La chica de coleta paso el resto del tiempo a su lado sin importarle el resto de la fiesta en su empeño por arreglarle de la mejor manera y tratarle como si fuese su mejor amiga en el mundo.

Y cuando bajo a cenar sin duda había dejado boca abiertos a los dos hermanos Uchiha, pero el único que lo demostró fue el mayor que con un extraño interés le adulaba y se ofrecía hacia ella amablemente mientras el otro se limitaba a ignorar cualquier asunto que tuviese que ver con ella.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Pasada la cena la pelirosa se retiro con la excusa que debía llamar a donde se estaba hospedando para que no la esperaran, los dos morenos y la rubia le habían visto extrañamente pero no replicaron nada. Itachi e Ino le había sonreído mientras que Sasuke se había marchado sin importarle.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Llego a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a casa de su amiga TenTen.

-**Buenas noches**-contestaron al otro lado del auricular.

- **Ten Ten**- exclamo la pelirosa un poco emocionada.

- **Sakura**- se sorprendió- **me tenias muy preocupada, donde estas-** cuestiono.

- **No me lo vas a creer**- admitió la de los ojos verdes.

-**Pues si no me lo dices no lo sabré**- respondió la morena.

- **Estoy en la casa principal de los hermanos Uchiha**- dijo sin interés.

-** No**- exclamo la chica de cabello café- **yo pensé que…-**

- **Que no iba a poder ni entrar, lo se me lo dijiste** – admitió la pelirosa.

- **Pero como…-** expreso la morena.

- **No****lo se, no se si fue por suerte o algo**- dijo un poco triste pero tratando de no parecerlo.

- **Entonces ya conociste a tu famoso Itachi Uchiha**- pregunto

- **Si**- respondió sin emoción alguna.

- **Le gustaste seguro**- volvió a cuestionar emocionada.

-**Si…supongo**- admitió en un trance.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio hasta que la morena volvió a hablar-**Sakura que sucede no era eso lo que querías, que el te conociese, que pudieras hablarle, que le gustaras, para poder conquistarlo no era ese tu objetivo que te pasa**-

- **Yo…es que….-** a la mente le vino la mirada de cierto moreno de cabellos rebeldes, suspiro y se reprendió a si misma- **olvídalo es solo que estoy cansada, no me esperes esta noche si, te veo mañana y te cuento todo, solo quería que supieras que estoy bien**- se despidió.

- **Sakura**- dijo un poco desolada la chica de ojos café- **esta bien cuídate te veo mañana, besitos-**

- **Si tú igual**-agrego la pelirosa antes de colgar.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Mientras en otra parte de la casa, el sonido del teléfono al concluir una llamada fluía por el altavoz.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

La mañana llego anteponiendo toda la belleza del día al exponer los claros rayos del sol en el ambiente.

Para cualquiera que descansara en aquella casa el día caía como una bendición pero parecía ser que nuestra protagonista en cuestión no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente acaba de despertarse de una siniestra pesadilla que le mostraba a esa familia de cual quería ser parte haciéndola pedazos con su poder, había visto a Itachi despreciándole, a Ino burlándose de ella y a Sasuke acusándola cruelmente, por sus mentiras, eso quizás era lo que mas le había hecho sentirse mal, tenia que hablar con el, tenia que pedirle que no la delatara a cambio haría cualquier cosa, cerro los ojos con dolor sabia lo que significaba aquello mas bien de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Se encontraba en la terraza fumando un cigarrillo, el los había dejado hace mucho pero lo que no le dejo dormir en toda la noche lo inquieto demasiado y pensó que la única manera de calmarse era probando otra vez de aquello.

Unos pasos se escucharon tras el.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

- **Se que ya lo sabes o al menos te haz dado cuenta**- admitió.

La persona a su lado permanecía en silencio.

- **No piensas hacer nada**-cuestiono.

- **Eso es algo que a ti no te importa**-concluyo.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

La pelirosa recorría los grandes y desolados pasillos de aquella lujosa mansión, era tan grande que hasta se creía perdida.

Llevaba ya un buen rato buscando a Sasuke y no lo hacia; de repente oyó unas risas provenientes de la terraza que daba a los jardines.

Se aproximo al lugar y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque lo que se encontró, sin saber porque razón le causo un dolor agudo por todo su ser.

-_ Que te esta pasando Sakura_ -Los ojos dolían tanto por derramar las lagrimas que se había negado desde su lejano oscuro pasado querían salir y clamar por las sensaciones que experimentaba al ver a Sasuke Uchiha ser abrazado por una coqueta y guapa mujer pelirroja que no dejaba de sonreír y hablar al parecer con alguien mas que estuviese en aquel lugar.

Reacciono cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro, volvió la vista sorprendida y se encontró con la única persona que desde que planeo su vida se decía era la única que le interesaba.

-**Itachi-san**- exclamo.

-**Acompáñame a desayunar**- pidió el moreno con una sonrisa sincera extendiéndole su mano para llevársela con el.

Ella asintió y lo siguió aunque sus pensamientos seguían en aquel chico de cabellos negros que era abrazado por la pelirroja y aunque se regañase interiormente llamándose estupida y que eso no importaba, que Sasuke no importaba, que no estaba en los planes, que Itachi era el que valía, no podía dejar de apartar aquel acontecimiento de su mente.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Durante el desayuno privado que tuvo el placer de tener con el moreno de coleta, su ánimo había vuelto, desecho cualquier sentimiento estupido como lo había llamado y se dedico a sonreír y charlar con la persona de la que estaba interesada.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

El transcurso de la mañana había pasado lento y agónico para la preciosa pelirosa de ojos verdes.

Fue como a eso de las 11:30 AM que había podido cruzarse con el chico de cabellos negros rebeldes, verlo era difícil pero sabia que necesitaba hablar con el si es que quería seguir con su cometido de casarse con el heredero Itachi Uchiha.

El moreno de cabellos cortos paso por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle, pero esta vez ella lo tomo del brazo- **Sasuke espera**-pidió logrando que el se detuviese pero aun le daba la espalda.

- **Sasuke…-** pausa- **yo quería hablar contigo**- admitió la pelirosa.

- **Sobre**- dijo simplemente.

- **Se muy bien que sabes de que…**-expreso

El guardo silencio de nuevo pero después de un instante agrego-**disfrutaste del desayuno privado con Itachi­-**

Ahora fue ella la que se quedo en silencio, sin saber que responder.

- **Que quieres Sakura**-cuestiono el joven.

Respiro hondo y dejando la cobardía detrás le dijo- **no quiero que le digas a nadie lo que sabes**-mientras lo miraba duramente.

El moreno se soltó de su agarre y siguió su camino.

Ella lo detuvo de nuevo- **Sasuke prométemelo por favor**- su voz sonaba suplicante- **si lo haces yo**- hizo una pausa- **haré lo que tu me pidas**.

El guardo silencio, luego volvió la vista hacia ella después de meditar sus palabras y sin que Sakura se lo esperara la acorralo contra uno de los pasillos, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído susurro con ironía**- habrá que ver con que clase de persona te desenvuelves para que me ofrezcas eso por mi silencio**-

- **Idiota**- le espeto en la cara y lo aparto de ella- **que no es siempre así, no son ustedes los hombres los que siempre necesitan algo a cambio de los favores-**

El le miro severamente pero no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y retomo su camino.

-**Sasuke, vas a decírselo entonces**- manifestó la chica.

-**No! y por cierto lo que me ofreces no me interesa**- y se marcho dejándole el mar sabor de boca por sus palabras.

La había despreciado prácticamente entonces se reprendió interiormente por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero aun así el pensamiento que el rechazo que acababa de tener era a causa de la joven pelirroja de la mañana inundaba su mente.

Se había engañado sola pensando que tal vez para el moreno de cabellos desordenados ella no era indiferente, pero su rechazo le dijo todo.

Aun así en lo único que debía pensar era en que no podía fiarse de sus palabras, seguramente en algún momento el la delataría y ella debía conseguir a Itachi antes que eso sucediera.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

Al llegar el medio día, tras almorzar con la familia del moreno de coleta que tanto ansiaba, se despidió alegando que otro día volvería por su vestido, que se le hacia tarde y debía atender unos asuntos.

Se marcho con la promesa que a la semana siguiente se iría con toda la familia a una velada en la casa de campo que poseían.

Emocionada llego a la casa de su amiga sin enterarse del automóvil azul que la había estado siguiendo desde su partida.

--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------ooooooo--------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------oooooooo---------

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Que pasará.****  
**

**Mereció la pena llegar hasta aqui, bueno entonces le regalas un review a esta humilde autora.**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Que tal como están, espero que muy bien, a continuación presento el capitulo 4 de mi fic, espero sea de su total agrado, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mi fic como los reviews que me envían en cada capitulo.**

**"El Interés o los Sentimientos"**

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

Toco la puerta con una sonrisa sin percatarse ni un solo momento del auto azul que se estacionaba frente a la esquina unos cuantos metros atrás.

Al abrir la puerta una chica morena con moñitos le saludo sonriente, la pelirosa se le abalanzo prácticamente encima, tras un momento después pasaron ambas dentro de aquella humilde morada en un barrio de baja categoría.

Su boca pintada de rojo carmín formo una sonrisa y sus ojos tan profundos como el mar se entrecerraban astutamente.

Saco su celular con distinción, marco un número y exclamo- Es tal y como te lo había dicho, querido- agrego.

La persona tras el auricular no contesto.

- No me lo agradezcas- dijo con tono simple y despectivo mientras cortaba la llamada de forma brusca.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

El sonido de la llamada al cortarse de manera inesperada resonaba en el aparato, lo aparto de su oído y lo colgó de manera tranquila, luego giro el cómodo sillón tras el escritorio de su despacho mientras cerraba los ojos de manera pensativa.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

- Me vas a contar todos los detalles- pregunto una muchacha castaña a su amiga.

- Pues no paso mucho pero ellos se portaron amables conmigo, son un poco extraños ya sabes, arrogantes, creídos y algo pesados, pero espero que yo les haya caído bien- suspiro y por un segundo creyó pasar una imagen fugaz de un moreno de cabellos rebeldes por su cabeza, volvió a suspirar y esta vez de manera cansada y desilusionada.

La morena al notar el desanimo de su amiga atino a cuestionar- te pasa algo- pero la pelirosa negó con la cabeza- seguramente les caíste súper bien ya lo veras, indudablemente lo conquistaras a tu famoso Itachi-san, al principio pensaba que estabas loca pero después de lo que haz pasado, ósea te quedaste en su casa, te regalaron ropa, te invitaron a cenar con ellos, esto parece de telenovela kyaaa, no me lo creo aun pero seguro lo lograras- sonrió abrazándose a su amiga.

Y la chica de ojos verdes sonrió igual pero en su corazón había una sensación que no podía borrar, _**"**__**lo que me ofreces no me interesa", **_su mirada se volvió sombría, la sonrisa se borro de sus labios, aquellas palabras estaban acabando con su ya descompuesto y lastimado corazón pero no podía hacer nada, además se supone que lo que el haga piense o sienta ese chico a ella no debía importarle, cierto, ella quería llamar la atención del primogénito de los Uchiha, de Itachi-san, pero entonces porque no podía parar de pensar en Sasuke, recordó de nuevo el suceso de la mañana, cuando lo había visto abrazado de una pelirroja.

De pronto la vos de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos- que sucede Sakura, que pasa te quedaste seria luego de estarnos riendo, te ha pasado algo que no me has comentado- interrogo.

Al instante la pelirosa sonrió- no como crees, no se me perdí por un momento- saco la lengua de forma infantil y la morena ya no dijo nada- sabes me han invitado a su casa de campo no es maravilloso, espero que sean varios días y así pueda charlar mas con Itachi-san-

- Si- admitió la morena emocionada.

- Si – respondió la pelirosa, sonrió pero pareció recordar algo- Ten Ten que pena crees que tu mamá me pueda prestar mas dinero-

La castaña le miro seria- ya le debes mucho Sakura-

- Se lo voy a pagar y lo sabes- después de esta semana que viene si no consigo nada, venderé esto que me regalaron- señalo su ropa y la que traía en una bolsita- y veré si me busco otro trabajo además de la lavada y veré que mas hago, pero de este mes no pasa, dile porfa- pidió.

La morena la abrazo- sabes que si fuera por mí no te presionaría, pero mamá no entiende, ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con lo de la renta, perdóname-

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, ella solo hace lo que es justo, no puedo vivir de gratis en tu casa- alego la ojiverde- iras conmigo a lo de los Uchiha verdad- cuestiono.

La castaña se sonrojo de repente – pero que dices a mi no me han invitado- negó con la cabeza.

- Anda, no creo que se molesten- trato de convencer a su amiga.

La morena de moñitos estaba por exclamar su respuesta cuando un chillido que provenía de la sala llamo la atención de ambas.

Se dirigieron hacia allí con la intención de saber que pasaba.

Al llegar vieron a una mujer mayor de cabello castaño oscuro, mordiendo un pañuelo con rabia mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La morena se acerco- Mamá que sucede- cuestiono.

La mujer mayor señalo el televisor con amargura, ambas tanto Ten Ten como Sakura le ponían atención a una nota de chismes.

"**El Famoso actor Neji Hyuuga contraería matrimonio con su prima y prometida Hinata Hyuuga hija del famoso empresario Hiashi Hyuuga, su fiesta de compromiso seria celebrada la semana que viene en la mansión de campo de sus familiares cercanos los Uchiha"**

Tanto Ten Ten como Sakura abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante la noticia. Ambas conocían al famoso actor pero claro solamente por las teleseries en las que actuaba, la morena sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba, desde la primera vez que lo había visto en una de sus telenovelas favoritas había caído perdidamente enamorada de el, sabia que era una estupidez y que algún el día en el que el dejaría de ser soltero pasaría pero dolía demasiado.

Mientras por la cabeza de la pelirosa, pasaba el nombre de aquella chica, "Hinata" sentía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde.

De pronto el sonido de las vos de la madre de la chica de moñitos saco a amabas de sus pensamientos- Ten Ten tienes que averiguar donde esta ese lugar, tienes que ir, no puedes permitir que Neji-san se case- expreso.

Tanto por la cabeza de la castaña como de la chica de ojos verdes una senda gota bajo por sus cabezas, no podían entender mucho las palabras de la madre de la morena pero en fin la señora tenia conocimiento de los sentimientos de su hija y vivía en el sueño de que tal vez alguna vez su hija y el muchacho de televisión se conocerían y se enamoraría a primera vista.

De pronto la pelirosa sonrió, talvez era mas fácil de lo creía convencer a su mejor amiga de que le acompañase a lo de los Uchiha.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

- Estas bien Usuratonkachi- pregunto un moreno de cabellos rebeldes a su mejor amigo.

- Lo han hecho publico- le respondió lastimosamente, mientras se dejaba ir en el sillón frente a su amigo.

- Sabias que esto iba a suceder, no!- expreso el pelinegro.

- Pero es mas difícil de aceptar de lo creía- admitió mientras lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas y sus ojos azules apretados con fuerza denotaban el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

La semana se paso volando y ahora los hermanos Uchiha y familiares se encontraban preparando las cosas para el viaje hacia la campiña.

- Un paquete para la señorita Ino, acaba de llegar- anuncio el mayordomo , mientras le entregaba un sobre a la susodicha.

El pelinegro de rebeldes cabellos iba pasando dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando les miro de reojo, había notado últimamente que tanto Ino como Itachi estaban raros y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, pero la verdad era algo que al ni le iba ni venia, siguió su camino hacia la puerta y cuando llego al jardín principal bufo con molestia al ver a las personas que acababan de llegar y se encontraban charlando con su hermano mayor. Especialmente observaba a una persona en particular.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

- Itachi-san espero que el que haya invitado a mi amiga, no sea ninguna molestia- admitió sonrojada por la mirada que el chico de coleta le estaba enviando.

El moreno le tomo la mano, mientras depositaba un beso en ella, alego- Nada de lo que tú hagas o decidas será una molestia para mi, Sakura-

La castaña tras Sakura, estaba de igual manera sonrojada como su amiga, no podía creer como aquel chico además de ser tan guapo, adinerado podía ser tan galante, sonrió, su amiga había sido muy buena al escoger a quien quería para ella.

Al momento Sakura los presento.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

- Eh! Teme, ya estoy aquí- anuncio un rubio de ojos azules aproximándose a su amigo y al ver que el no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención, pregunto- que estas mirando, ah!- dirigió su vista hacia donde su mejor amigo miraba y exclamo- no sabia que habían invitado a Sakura-chan- manifestó- eh! Dobe porque te vas- cuestiono al notar que su amigo se daba la vuelta y se marchaba hacia un lado del jardín.

- Hmp!- musito nada mas el pelinegro, apartándose lo mas que pudiese de esas personas que tenia casi en frente.

- Teme no me dejes hablando solo- reclamo el rubio mientras iba tras su amigo.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

Aquel grito hizo que Sakura prestara atención a un lado y lo vio, al moreno de ojos azabaches y de cabellos oscuros con reflejos azules que últimamente no podía apartar de sus pensamientos, se clavo en su figura mientras se alejaba del lugar y el rubio de su amigo iba tras el.

La castaña se sintió un poco incomoda, ya que noto como la pelirosa no podía apartar la mirada de un chico bien parecido que ella no conocía, volvió la vista hacia la persona que le acababan de presentar y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver una mirada de profundo rencor pintada en los ojos negros del moreno de coleta, que observaba también la marcha del otro, pero cuando noto la mirada de ella, cambio totalmente de actitud.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

El viaje fue largo pero placentero, Sakura aprovecho la gran oportunidad que le había caído del cielo al ir en la misma camioneta que el chico con el que anhelaba casarse y se la paso sacándole conversación y conociendo muchas mas cosas de el.

Ten Ten por el contrario no hayaba el momento en el que podía hablar con Sakura para comentarle lo que había visto en la mirada de aquel muchacho como también sentía curiosidad por el chico del que la pelirosa parecía realmente prendada al mirarle.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

Al llegar se percataron que ya habían personas descendiendo sus cosas de unos autos estacionados allí.

- Hinata- susurro el rubio de ojos azules sin querer mientras se acercaba hacia una joven de estatura media ojos grises y cara angelical.

La pelirosa bajaba del auto ayudada por la cortes mano del moreno de coleta cuando escucho el nombre de labios del rubio amigo de Sasuke, volvió la vista para ver a quien se refería el muchacho y se encontró con la joven que había visto unos días atrás por la televisión en un noticiero de chismes y callo en la cuenta de donde había escuchado el nombre de Hinata y recordando la manera en que el joven de ojos azules le había dicho que no se metiera en sus asuntos comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que pasaba. El chico rubio estaba enamorado de la joven que se iba a casar con el famoso actor.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

- Hinata- exclamo más fuerte esta vez al lado de la joven que al notar su presencia se sonrojo exageradamente.

- Na…Naruto-kun- expreso ella clavándose en los ojos de mar que la miraban fijamente pero pareció reaccionar de manera inmediata- yo…yo…tengo que irme….si ….si Otou-san me ve aquí…con…contigo ten…te causare problemas- admitió mientras se alejaba de el, del único por el que su corazón latía.

- Hinata- apretó con fuerza el puño mientras bajaba la mirada, en ese momento una mano se coloco en su hombro en señal de comprensión, su mejor amigo le hacia saber de esa forma que contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

- Sasuke-kun- musito con un sonrojo casi imperceptible mientras admiraba al chico de cabellos rebeldes al lado del muchacho rubio.

- Cuidado que se te cae demasiado evidente la baba y puede que Itachi-san se de cuenta- comento la morena de moñitos que se plantaba a su lado.

La pelirosa se sobresalto con el comentario de la castaña pero inmediatamente la chica le señalo el lugar donde el pelinegro mayor se encontraba recibiendo de manos de su prima política la rubia ex modelo lo que parecía ser un sobre, estaban algo retirados metidos en sus asuntos para que notaran su desliz pensó la ojiverde.

- Anda, vamos- sonrió la castaña a su amiga mientras se dirigían con sus maletitas hacia la entrada de la casa, momento en que la morena le comento lo que le parecía del chico de coleta pero Sakura no le tomo mucha importancia. Y donde la pelirosa le contó a ella quien era el otro joven.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

Les asignaron habitaciones dobles, así Sakura podía quedarse con Ten Ten y hablar libremente de lo que quisieran.

Sakura estaba tirada boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo, suspiro pesadamente mientras se dada la vuelta quedando de costado, no sabia porque estaba tan molesta pero al entrar a aquella casa y darse cuenta como aquella pelirroja que hacia días había visto se le había colgado al moreno de cabellos rebeldes le había puesto tan incomoda y enfadada, mordió su labio inferior sabiendo que el chico antes mencionado no le había dirigido la palabra desde que lo había visto, no le había dedicado ni una sola mirara, cerro los ojos confundida no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos ardían por derramar lagrimas pero no entendía el porque, de pronto unos ojos negros siniestros mientras se ajustaba sus gafas inundaron su mente, abrió los ojos con temor y respiraba desesperadamente hacia tiempo que no le pasaba aquello recordar a aquel hombre solo hacia que sus nervios se alteraran, el recuerdo de su pasado hacia mella de nuevo, evito las lagrimas que sabia que querrían brotar de sus ojos, se acostó boca abajo rogando porque Ten Ten volviese rápido, para poder olvidar su agonía.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

**Por otro lado…**

Una castaña de moñitos se dirigía un poco desconcertada buscando el baño, tomo el pomo, al mismo tiempo que una persona a su lado para entrar a una habitación en la que suponía que era el retrete.

Un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo al sentir una mano sobre la suya aun en el pomo.

- Lo siento- se disculpo mientras volvía la vista hacia la persona y se quedo en blanco, unos ojos grises le observaban detenidamente, sus facciones finas demostraban sorpresa y su cabello castaño suelto le hacia parecer un sueño.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

- No sabia que Karin estaría aquí también- objeto el rubio de ojos azules.

- Hmp! Iba a venir Suigetsu, que otra cosa esperabas- argumento el moreno.

Se encontraba un poco molesto ya que a el también le habían asignado una estupida habitación doble y la tenia que compartir con el Dobe, volvió la vista hacia la ventana que tenia de costado, de pronto unos ojos verdes furiosos se colaron en sus pensamientos, sonrió de medio lado, se había dado cuenta de su reacción al ver como la pelirroja le abrazaba, al observarla de reojo lo noto, no le había hablado, estaba molesto sin saber la razón con ella, le incomodaba que estuviera con su hermano, le irritaba en demasía recordar lo que le había pedido y que había ofrecido a cambio, como si el fuera…- Tsk!- se acostó boca abajo esperando que el Usuratonkachi no le diera por estarlo molestando.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

De repente se abrió la puerta, una morena la traspaso demasiado hiperactiva, se lanzo encima de la cama donde la pelirosa estaba aun acostada.

- Kami….Sakura no sabes…kyaaaa!- se tomo las mejillas con las manos mientras la ojiverde se volteaba para verla y saber que era lo que la tenia así.

- Que paso- pidió sonriendo.

- No sabes, lo amo, kyaaaa! Es lo mas lindo que en mi vida he conocido, tan amable, nada de creído, Kami pensaba que me iba a desmayar cuando su mano estaba sobre la mía- se dejo ir en la cama y quedo acostada boca arriba.

- De quien hablas- pregunto la pelirosa.

- De Neji Hyuuga- suspiro la morena.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

- Hinata-sama si no le molesta podría pedir otra habitación, no me parece nada adecuado que la hospeden conmigo, es una falta de respeto- admitió.

- Neji-ni –san fueron órdenes de Otou-san, yo…yo …no quiero esto- exclamo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ni yo tampoco- objeto el con seriedad.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

La velada fue tranquila, una pequeña cena con las personas conocidas de la familia se llevo a cabo.

Sakura se encontraba en silencio, estaba ruborizada y aun no probaba casi nada, recordaba el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con el moreno de cabellos rebeldes y ojos azabaches que no podía ignorar, recordaba la manera en la que el la había mirado y como había pronunciado su nombre, que solo de sus labios y su vos tan profunda sonaba demasiado bien, ella ni si quiera había podido evitar llamarle hipnotizada por el suyo, por caer a sus pies estaba cuando el mismo, decidió marcharse como si se hubiese dado cuenta de con quien estaba hablando, dejándola allí plantada y desconcertada por su actitud aunque no se esperase otra por parte de el, sabia que debía evitarle pero era inevitable ese sentimiento, el la atraía y alejaba de el irónicamente y aunque lo intentase no podía escapar, entonces lo entendió había caído y no se había dado cuenta, desde el primer momento que lo vio, aunque se negara a ello.

Tan perdida en sus cavilaciones recordando en ese momento se encontraba que no pudo reaccionar muy bien hasta que sintió como le tomaban de la mano con dulzura, volvió la vista hacia la persona que lo hacia y entonces rememoro que el moreno de coleta estaba a su costado, kami ni si quiera lo recordaba.

Le sonrió tonta por el gesto del muchacho, de repente el se puso de pie y pidió la atención de todos los presentes.

A Sakura le sorprendio pero no dijo nada.

- Buen provecho a todos- deseo, para proseguir- hay algo que quiero anunciar espero que no sea ninguna molestia- pidió antes de admitir concretamente lo que quería decir- He conocido a una persona maravillosa, por la cual quiero brindar esta noche, se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos pero se que para esto lo que menos importa es el lapso por lo que considero que podría pasar mi vida entera intentando saber mas de ella- hizo una pausa- Sakura- le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- quiero saber si me dejarías formar parte de tu vida- le sonrió.

La pelirosa estaba tan roja que se podría confundir con un tomate, estaba al borde del desmayo, el moreno con el que había planeado compartir su vida estaba prácticamente pidiéndole formalmente ante todos que ella fuera su….respiro hondo…su novia.

El silencio sepulcral como las miradas incrédulas era lo que rodeaba todo aquel evento, se pronto el sonido de algo tirado con rabia resonó en aquella omisión.

La pelirosa fijo su vista en el ruido, mientras veía como el Uchiha menor se había puesto de pie y se retiraba con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sakura- llamo el moreno de coleta llamando de nuevo su atención- que dices-

- Yo….- se quedo en blanco- no se que decir- sin querer aquellas palabras salieron de su boca y se maldijo interiormente por la actitud tan estupida que había tomado, que estaba esperando, si era lo que siempre anhelo como se le ocurría contestar aquello.

Itachi se acerco y beso su mejilla mientras le musitaba al oído- piénsalo si- y ella solo asintió.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

Naruto estaba desconcertado no podía entender la actitud de su amigo, estaba concentrando mirando a su peliazul de ojos grises cuando a su lado todo paso casi en un instante, Sasuke tiro con tanta fuerza la servilleta que tenia en sus manos contra su plato que resonó tan fuerte, contando con que de repente todos se habían quedado en circunspección quien sabe porque razón, lo ultimo que supo fue que Sasuke se había puesto de pie mientras bufaba y se marchaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, tanto que no lo procesaba aun, Itachi le había pedido ser su novia y ella no había sabido responder, solo había una palabra para describirla "Estupida" era lo que ella misma se había denominado.

Se levanto de la cama, no podía dormir, a esa hora todos debían estar reposando, se aliso el cabello hacia atrás mientras se colocaba los zapatos y suspiraba lo que mas la tenia en duda era el comportamiento de Sasuke, que quien sabe porque razón se había molestado tanto y se había marchado.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió por un pasillo a oscuras distraída con el chico que no le dejaba en paz en sus pensamientos, claramente.

Cuando de repente choco con una persona que la sostuvo en sus brazos evitando que ella cayera.

Pareciese un dejávu de lo que había vivido antes si hacia memoria.

- Hmp- exclamo la persona que aun mantenía el contacto con ella.

E inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba- Sa…Sasuke-kun- admitió temerosa, ya que viéndolo en penumbras se veía aun mas apuesto y sexy de lo que ya era. Se sonrojo inevitablemente y no sabia que hacer, intento separarse pero el reforzó el agarre y al sentirla temblar en sus brazos una semi sonrisa se formo en sus labios y ella se perdió en ellos, el pareció notarlo.

Y Sakura solo reacciono al sentir como su espalda chocaba lentamente contra la pared, podía sentir una calida respiración en su cuello mientras la frente de Sasuke descansaba en su hombro recostada su cabeza de costado y aun mantenía el agarre de sus brazos.

- Sasuke-kun- musito sorprendida al sentir como el la inspeccionaba con su nariz rozando contra su garganta de manera seductora, ella cerro los ojos ineludiblemente, dejándose llevar.

- Sakura- la llamo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos irises azabaches que le miraban fijamente.

El se inclino como si fuese a ….pero ella le detuvo con sus palabras- Dijiste que no te interesaba- exclamo taciturna.

El no pronuncio palabra alguna, ella quien había bajado la mirada, al alzarla se encontró con sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados- Lo que me ofreciste, no me interesa – hizo una pausa- pero esto- señalo sus labios- si - alego mientras se inclinaba de nuevo y sellaba sus labios con los suyos.

----------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones en un bello review, si llegaste hasta aquí nada cuesta, al menos saludar a la autora, no crees .**


End file.
